Frozen One-Shot (Trapped)
by Aggregate Dragon
Summary: What if the king returned to rule Arendelle and decides to make some strange but familiar changes around the castle? How will Elsa and Anna react? I don't own Frozen or any of these awesome characters.


**Hey everyone! **

**Those of you who are writers, you know when you want to write about ****something but it really has nothing substantial to make a complete story out of it? that is exactly what this is. This is just something I've written when I should have been working on _Frozen Memories_ BUT, I wasn't. I apologize for the little to no editing of this and be warned the characters may or not be themselves.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Adgar looks to his two daughters smiling and laughing together just like when they were little. His youngest, Anna like always knows just the right things to make her sister laugh. He chuckles as she slips on the ice just to be caught by the young queen. Just as clumsy as ever I see... He turns his attention to his eldest now, his sweet Elsa. After the separation she seemed so terrified of everything but now.. Now it seems she has become a confident ruler and sister.<em>

_After watching them play in the winter wonderland in the courtyard a few moments more, I decide its time to announce my presences._

**Elsa's POV**

I can't believe our papa is alive! Just two days ago when Anna and I were taking a break from 'being royals' as Anna calls it, Papa just strolled up looking like the happiest man alive. After our reunion and him explaining how this whole time being being ship wrecked in a war torn kingdom and not being able to get back, It was decide that of course I would step down as queen to got back to just being the heir again. Anna has been thrilled about this of course because that means we have more time to be sisters than monarchs. But, these past few days i've noticed changes in Papa.. And i'm worry how these changes will effect our lives since my coronation 2 years ago.

I push these thoughts away to notice Anna has stopped chattering nonstop and Papa is asking for me to walk with him after lunch. I gain sense of dread for some reason but I nod anyways.

**King Adgar' POV**

After lunch, Elsa and I walk to her room. I notice she seems nervous about something so we walk in silence till we reach her door. She opens the door and I'm slightly surprised to find the room isn't covered in ice or snow. I decide to carry on with what I intended to do ice or no ice so i turn to My daughter.

" Elsa my dear, I appreciate what you've done for the kingdom but I'm afraid I cannot overlook what kingdoms are calling 'the great freeze' two years ago. Therefore i must ask you to stay in here."

Elsa looks confused but also looks like she expected this.

"But I-"

I place a hand gently on her shoulder.

"You won't be in here all the time only when you aren't with me, the kingdom is still partially yours of course. I just want you to be safe." I reassure her.

Elsa looks down at the ground and i study her sadly. _Perhaps she hasn't changed as much as I thought..._ I continue sincerely.

"I'm sorry, Elsa.. Its for the best."

With that I close her doors and lock it.

"NO!"

I turn to find Anna running over, she slides past me and instantly starts tugging on Elsa's door.

"No,no,no! Not again, she promised! Open the door!"

I gently grab Anna and turn her around.

" What did she promise?"

Anna is breathing heavy still looking panicked.

"E-Elsa promised to never ever shut me out again. She promised!"

I sigh shaking my head as I start to lead my youngest away from the white doors.

" Elsa shouldn't have made a promise that wasn't up to her in the first place."

Anna pulls away from me and bangs on the doors. I sigh deciding to let my youngest be for now while I take care of a few things.

**...**

Later, I come back relieved to find that Gerda had coxed Anna away from her sister's doors. I place the key in the lock and twist it. I walk in to Elsa's room feeling heart broken to see my eldest sitting by her huge window hugging herself looking very lonesome.

" Elsa."

The platinum blonde turns to me in surprise but it changes to a look over nervousness as she stands up.

"Papa? Does this mean I can come out now?"

I gently take her hands before shaking my head sadly.

" I'm afraid not Elsa. After hearing testimonies from both the Southern isles and Westelton about the events that took place after your coronation, I cannot chance another storm like that in our kingdom."

Elsa's eyes go wide with confusion.

" But Papa, those two-"

I held up a hand as I reach into my pocket.

" I have heard enough. Therefore I must require you to wear these..."

I pull from my pocket a pair of light blue gloves and hold them out to her. Elsa's face takes on a look of horror as she tries to step away from me, but I continue to hold tightly to her now freezing hands.

" NO PAPA, please! I'll be careful, just please don't make me wear those -"

I shake my head as I roughly force the gloves onto her hands and let go, sending her stumbling back. Snow starts to lightly fall as she struggles to attempt to pull the gloves off.

"Elsa dear calm down, these gloves are special. With them on, you truly don't have to worry about it coming out of your hands. And they have been sealed with powerful blood magic so the only one who can take them off is me, you don't have to worry about your sister tugging them off again."

Instead of my words comforting her like they are intended to, she looks at me with watery eyes as the snow grows stronger. I frown sightly at the snow.

" This snow only proves my point, Elsa... You aren't ready."

I start backing away towards the doors.

" I will send Kai to fetch you for dinner. And I'll take the gloves off you afterwards if you wish."

With that I close the doors and lock them tight.

**Elsa's POV**

After Papa leaves, I sink to the floor as my years of solitude come back to haunt me in my head. The snow doesn't stop and i don't even try to. _My powers..papa called them 'It'..._ Anna flashes though my head and I know she wouldn't give up. After a moment I stand up and walk over to the doors, and I hold out my left hand in order to freeze the lock. I focus my energy but nothing happens, I can feel the power coursing through my veins but once it reaches my hand.. It seems to retreat back into me leaving me feeling ready to burst. I stop trying to use my powers and study the gloves feeling sick.

"Papa was right..I really can't use my powers."

**Anna's POV**

I rush down to dinner and I can't help but squeal in relief to see Elsa sitting across from my regular seat. Papa is sitting at the head where Elsa used to sit but it doesn't bother me since at least Elsa isn't in her room. As I sit down, I notice her clothes are a bit more conservative than her ice dresses. _Makes sense, she wouldn't want to freak out Papa anymore..._ I start to shovel in food and study the king, who in turn is watching Elsa.

" Elsa, Why aren't you eating?"

What? My eyes snap over to her to see as she lowers her gaze from my own looking nervous. I swallow my bite looking at her concerned.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

Instead of answering me immeadetly she glances at papa before giving me a small smile.

" I'm fine Anna."

She glances at Papa and he gives a slight nod, she looks down nervously before bringing her left hand from under the table. I gasp with my eyes glued to her hand as she picks up her fork and starts to eat. I stand up abruptly pointing at the blue glove on her hand.

"WHAT. IS. THAT?!"

Elsa avoids making eye contact as she starts eating faster, Papa continues to cut his meat.

" What is what, Anna?"

My first instinct is to climb over the table to get to elsa quicker but i thought better of it and storm around the table. I grab my sisters right hand from under the table, I hold her gloved hand up for Papa to see.

" Why is Elsa wearing gloves again?!"

I try to slid it off but.. it won't? I tug harder using all my weight leaning back but it still won't come off. I grunt as i inadvertently yank Elsa's arm, but to no avail.

" Anna."

Her voice is so quiet i almost don't catch Elsa's voice as i tug once more before she gently rests her left hand on my hands. I look up her face to find how sad her eyes are.

" Please stop Anna."

My grip loosens as she gently pries her still gloved hand free from my hands. She gives me a small smile again trying to assure me before turning back to the table and picking up her fork again.

" Thank you."

I glare at the head of the table

I unceremoniously plop down in my seat and the king nods.

" Good. Now what Elsa and i discussed earlier was that we can't take any chances of her powers going out of control again, which is why she is wearing gloves again."

I open my mouth to object but he cuts me off.

" But, I also don't intend to keep you two isolated from eachother again. Therefore, Breakfast and dinners will be the three of us together and lunch just you two. Also I believe an extra hour each day outside of meals are acceptable as well."

I glance at my sister to see she looks like she's going to pass out from relief. I'll admit, I'm glad he isn't separating us completely but I'm still not satisfied with this arrangement. I'm about to protest this when our father continues.

" On top of that, I am also keeping the gates open as requested from Elsa. So that way you can go where you please within the kingdom of course, Anna"

I can't help but smile this fact and glance at Elsa who smiles briefly as she pushes her food around her plate. I nod to the king.

" That's great! Elsa and I can still head over to the chocolate sho-"

Papa's goblet slams loudly on the table and Elsa flinches slightly. He sighs while shaking his head.

" Anna, I don't think you understand what I'm saying. The gates are open so YOU can go out. Elsa cannot leave the castle grounds for the safety of our people."

For a moment I'm shock but then anger fills me but before i can say anything, Elsa abruptly turns to Papa with worry in her eyes.

" May i retire for the night, Papa?" she asks quickly.

He turns to her and nods holding out a hand.

" Of course, my dear."

Stiffly she stands up and goes over to him as I watch in confusion. Gently he pulls her gloves off easily and he places them on the table next to his plate. _How is it he could take them off but I can't?_ I wonder as Elsa quickens her pace to the doors before nodding to me and Papa.

" Good night."

And with that, she's gone and I notice its started to warm up I'm here. _I didn't even realize she was making it cold..._

After a moment of silence I hop up as well. As much as I wan't to chew Papa out for what he's doing, I need to make sure Elsa is alright.

" I'm done too."

Before he can protest, I run out of the banquet hall heading straight to Elsa's room. I slide around the corner almost running over Kai who is standing in front of Elsa's door holding a key. The head servant gives a slight jump at my sudden appearance then looks guilty as I put two and two together. My jaw drops as I come to the conclusion that father has taken to locking her in now. Kai sighs looking sad.

" Princess Anna, I am only following the king's orders.. I am truly sorry."

I dive between him and the door giving him my puppy dog eyes.

" Please Kai, let me just talk to her for a minute first? Please?"

He seems torn for a moment but nods.

" Very well but please be swift before your father makes his rounds."

I nod and hug the fatherly servant as he opens the door and I stampeded inside quicker than lightning. Once inside, i see everything is snow covered with an light arctic breeze and icicles hanging hazardously from the ceiling.

" Elsa?"

Her bed is still made so i glance around till I find her crouched in the corner farthest from the door staring at me wide eyed. My heart breaks.

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa?"

My head snaps up at my sister's voice and I scootch farther back into the wall.

" Anna, please stay back."

She stops for a moment but her eyes grow wide with panic before she starts again to work her way to me through the heavy snow.

" Elsa, I don't care what papa believes! I'm not letting you shut me out again!"

I shake my head as the wind gets stronger.

" I'm not Anna, it's the gloves. They block my powers so now all the pent up power needed to be released. Please go before you get hurt."

Anna stomps her foot sending snow flying in the process.

" No! Not again, Elsa! Im here for you!"

By this point she is practically yelling then The strawberry blond trips and falls into the snow. I stand up and walk over through the snow to carefully help her up. I pull her in for a hug noticing she is shivering from the cold. _Or perhaps fear..._

" I don't want to lose you." she whispers quietly.

I hug her tighter.

" Anna, you won't. Please lets just do what Papa says right now, okay? Maybe if I can show him the good i can do then-"

Anna pulls back from me to my disappointment. She's frowning.

"But you shouldn't have to! He's wrong, Elsa! Lets go talk to him."

I look at Anna sadly.

" He's still our Papa..."

At those words, Anna freezes then starts backing out of the room and shuts the doors again and I sink to the snow covered floor.

**_Anna's POV_**

"He's still our Papa..."

Elsa's eyes changed to the eyes of a scared child, it frightens me so I can't help but leave like she had asked me to do before. I hear the click of the lock as Kai locks it tight and I walk away. I can't stand to see that look on my brave older sister's face again so I guess I need to find a way to stop this downward spiral the recently found king has started. And I won't stop till that look in my sister's eyes disappears for good._Papa or not, I won't let him get away with this..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's it... yep. I apologize for the constant POV jumping and the many holes in this. Please don't ask me where the queen is, use your <em>****_imagination! she could be dead..perhaps still trapped in the vague "war-torn" country..or maybe she's even just hanging out in one of the back rooms of the castle!_**

**_If you aren't satisfied, feel free to PM me if you're interested in writing more to this or just leave a review with your thoughts on this. ;)_**


End file.
